The Lion Queen
by Empv
Summary: What if Mufasa and Sarabi have a daughter instead of a son named Amber how will she affect the storyline?
1. chapter 1

There has been a birth of the new born princess in Pride Rock her name was Amber she is the daughter of the great king Mufasa and the great queen Sarabi her fur was a creamy yellow and her eyes were like her father's.She loved both of her parents she mostly loved her father they have a relationship like two best friends instead of father and daughter but somethings along the way could be shocking and mysterious for Amber...

The sun was rising little Amber standed on the cliff of Pride Rock she smiled she knows today was going to be a new day so she ran into her parent's den "Dad! Dad!" She yelled across the den until she finally reached him "Dad! Dad!" She continued yelling but her parents were in a deep sleep so she tried pulling on her Dad's ear "Dad!" She yells as she almost fell so she ran into her Dad's face "You promised!" Yells Amber to Mufasa ,Mufasa can tell the"Okay Okay I'm up." Says Mufasa "Yay!" Says Amber excitedly as she ran out of the den.


	2. Chapter 2:Morning Lessons

"Look- Amber,everything the light touches is our kingdom." said Mufasa.

"Wow." said Amber. The two lions were on top of Pride Rock."

A King's time here rises and falls like the sun. The sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as Queen." explained Mufasa.

"So this will all be mine?" asked Amber.

"Everything." said Mufasa

"Everything the light touches?" thought Amber as she looked around at the view. She sees a land nearby that the sun does not seem to reach.

"What about that shadowy place?" asked Amber to her Dad.

"That's beyond our world, you must never go there." said Mufasa.

"But I thought a Queen like me can do whatever she wants." said Amber.

"Oh there's more to becoming a queen, then getting your way all the time."said Mufasa "There's more!" said Amber in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3:The Morning Report

As Amber and Mufasa took a stroll throughout the Pridelands, Zazu flew up and landed.

"Good morning Sir"

Good morning Zazu." said Mufasa in a friendly tone.

"Checking it in with the morning report." said Zazu

"Fire it away." said Mufasa.

Chimps are going ape,

Giraffes remain above it all,

Elephants remember,

though just what I can't recall,

Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks

Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said "No Thanks!"

We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures

have a hunch

Not everyone invented will be

coming back from lunch.

This is the morning report

gives you the long and short

Every Grunt, roar, snort not a tale I distort on the morning report.

Oh the Buffalo had got a beef about this season's grass

Warhogs have been thwarted in attempts to save their gas

Flamingos in the pink and chasing secretary birds

Saffron is this season's color seen in all the

Seen in all the herdsshh, not a sound

Far to many beetles are quite frankly in dung then-

All of a sudden ,Amber suddenly pounced on him making Mufasa chuckle .

"This is the morning report!" sang Amber

Gives you the long and the short every grunt,

roar and snort not a tale I distort on the morning

REPORT.

Amber grabbed Zazu by the tail. Zazu tried to escape. Amber just threw him to the ground. Mufasa burst into laughter. "That was very good." said Mufasa to Amber Zazu stood straight up..there was news !! "Sire! Hyenas in the Pridelands!"

Mufasa felt panic and ordered Zazu to take Amber home. Amber was really sad. She wished that she could go adventures with her Dad. Zazu tried to cheer her up by saying that soon she will be queen.


	4. Chapter 4:A Time With Uncle Scar

When Scar was minding his own business, he heard, "Hey Uncle Scar guess what?"

It was Amber's voice and she was right behind him. Scar turned around to face Amber..

"I despise guessing games."he said in his low voice. "

I'm going to be queen of Pride Rock!" said Amber with a big smile on her face.

"Oh goody." said Scar.

Amber ran to the outside of Scar's cave, she said ,"My Dad just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm going to rule it all ! During my coronation I will take my Swahili name, Kaharabu and I will be the queen."

"Yes ,we'll forgive me for not leaping for joy.. bad back you know." said Scar as he fell to the ground.

"Hey Uncle Scar, Amber ran towards him,If I'm queen ,what will that make you?" asked Amber.

"A Monkey's Uncle."groaned Scar.

Amber giggled and said "You're so weird."

"You have no idea. So your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?" asked Scar as he got up .

Everything!" Amber happily squealed.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise of the northern broader?" asked Scar.

"Well, no ,he said I can't go there." said Amber in disappointment.

"And his absolutely right! It's far too dangerous ! Only the bravest lions go there. We can't have the future Queen Kaharabu in danger" said Scar.

"Well I'm brave." said Amber "What's out there anyway?"asked Amber.

"I'm sorry Amber I just can't tell you." said Scar as he turned away from her.

"Why not?" asked Amber

"Amber,Amber I'm only looking out from the wellbeing of my favorite niece." said Scar as he rubbed her on the head.

"Yeah, right, I'm your only niece."said Amber.

"There are more reasons for me to protect you." Scar hinted with a smile.

"An Elephant Graveyard is no place for the young princess." said Scar acting shocked to what he just said. He covered his mouth with his paw

"An Elephant What!?" exclaimed Amber in amazement then wowed.

"Oh dear I said too much." Scar continued ,"Well I suppose you'll find out sooner or later you're being so clever you know. Just promise me you'll never visit that dark place."

"No problem." said Amber happily

"That's a good lass." said Scar as he let go of Amber "You run along now and have fun." He watched Amber leave, "remember.. it's our little secret." As Amber fully left, Scar started smirking. Is Scar planning something?


	5. Chapter 5:Hey Adalric!

Amber ran to the place near Pride Rock to meet her friend ,Adalric. She and Adalric have known each other since they were baby lions. Adalric was going to be excited by the news! The Elephant Graveyard! Amber was going to tell Adalric everything about it. When she got there, she told everyone hi. When she reached Adalric , it turned out he was enjoying a bath with his Mom.

"Hey Adalric!", said Amber.

"Hi Amber.", said Adalric.

Amber leans closer to Adalric and whispered,"Come on, I just heard about this great place."

Adalric knows that he wants to hear about it. His Mom was grooming him,so,he was kinda busy.

"Amber, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath.",said Adalric. Amber left disappointment. She was leaving ,but, she heard, "And it's time for your's."

It was her Mom's voice. Amber went into panic! Amber is a girl she sometimes likes getting dirty. She tried to run away as quickly as she could ,but,too late ! Mom caught her by the mouth and starts licking her.

"Mom! Mom your messing up my head!",Amber whined. Her Mom smiled. as Amber was released from her Mom she said,"Okay, okay, I'm clean,can we go now!?",pleaded Amber in anger as she fixes up her fur.

"So where we going it better not be any place dumb.",said Adalric .

"No,it's really cool!",shouted Amber

"So,where is this really cool place?", asked Amber's Mom, Sarabi ,in curiosity.

Amber, also ,had to keep the Elephant Graveyard a secret from her Mother, "Oh around the water hole.", said Amber.

"The water hole,what's so great about the water hole!?", overheard Adalric.

Amber whispered to Adalric closely saying, "I'll show you when we get there." Adalric understood what Amber meant and asked his Mom to go with Amber.

Adalric' s Mom thought about it and asked Sarabi.

Sarabi says it okay with her making Amber and Adalric to go. They ran around and hopped around with joy.

Sarabi said, "As long as Zazu goes with you.".

Amber and Adalric froze and looked at each other. Both of them knew that Zazu was no fun to be with.


	6. Chapter 6:Just Can’t Wait To Be Queen

As Zazu was leading both Amber and Adalric to the water hole, Adalric turned to face Amber and asked, "So where we really going?"

Amber looked at him. She had no choice but to admit the truth to Adalric's question. "An Elephant Graveyard.",said Amber.

Adalric wowed in amazement so loud that Zazu to might have heard them. Amber had to shush Adalric quickly.

"Right, so how we going to ditch the dodo?", asked Adalric.

Amber carefully whispered her plan.

Zazu flew down with a phrase, "Oh just look at you two! Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savanna! Your parents will be thrilled! You two are betrothed and all.", said Zazu.

"Be what?", asked Amber in confusion.

Zazu was saying all words that didn't made sense to them. Adalric tried to ask him what he was talking about.

"Meaning?", he began, "One day you too are going to be married.", said Zazu with a big smile on his face.

"I can't marry him, he is my friend.", said Amber.

"Yeah, it would be super weird.", said Adalric.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle noses have no choice. It is a tradition going back generations.",explained Zazu.

"Well,when I'm queen,that'll be the first thing to go.", said Amber to Adalric.

"Not so long as I'm around.", interrupted Zazu.

"In that case, you're fired.", said Amber.

"Nice try! But only the king can do that.",said Zazu, as he pecked Amber's nose. "Well, she is the future queen.",said Adalric.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you.", said Amber.

"Not yet! I'm afraid your shaping up to be a pretty pathetic queen indeed.",said Zazu.

"Not the way I see it.",said Amber with a smirk on her face.

Amber:

"I'm going be a mighty queen , so enemies beware!"

Zazu:

"Well I've never seen a queen of beasts with quite so little hair".

Amber:

"I'm going to be the mane event like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my roar!"

Zazu:

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing."

Amber:

"Oh ,I just can't wait to be queen!"

A rays of light looking like colored rainbow filled the air, Zazu was trying to talk to Amber. He told her that she has a long way to go,but ,before he could say anymore ..Amber started singing again along with Adalric.

Amber:"No one saying do this."

Adalric:"No one saying be there."

Amber:"No one saying stop that."

Adalric:"No one saying see here."

Amber:"Free to run around all day."

Amber:"Free to do it all my way."

As Zazu finally caught up to Adalric and Amber, they were riding around on ostriches.

Zazu:"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart."

Amber:"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start. So neither do queens!"

Zazu:"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out.

If this is where the monarchy is headed,count me out.

Out of service , out of Africa I wouldn't hang about.

This child is getting widely out of wing."

Amber:"Oh I just can't wait to be queen! "

Amber sang to the animals to look left ,and,right..(That led to them stepping on The to Zazu). She stood in the spotlight of her being queen one day.

Zazu said,"Not yet!"

But all the animals were already excited !

All were dancing around, as Amber and Adalric both sang happily. That lead to all the animals accidentally falling on each other, luckily, Adalric and Amber both got out of it just in time, as a rhino landed on Zazu.


	7. Chapter 7:The Elephant Graveyard

Amber and Adalric laughed. They got away from Zazu!

"Alright, it worked!", Amber was filled with glee.

"We lost him!",agreed Adalric.

"I am a genius.", said Amber pridefully.

"Hey, genius, it was my idea.",boasted Adalric.

"Yeah,but,I pulled it off.", said Amber.

She proved to her friend that it was all her idea and Adalric was just her assistant. "With me!", yelled Adalric challenging her to a fight.

"Oh yeah?", asked Amber.

They playfully wrestled. Adalric won.

"Pinned ya!", he shouted.

Amber tried one more time to see if she could win..but Adalric won again!

"Pinned ya,again!", he said bravely.

All of a sudden,their attention towards each other was stopped by smoke coming out of a hole.

They had arrived at The Elephant Graveyard! Both Amber and Adalric were wowed by the area and how it looked. It was all fallen apart. They talked about how much trouble they could be in, while they watched the smoke rise. They decided to check out the inside, but,were stopped by Zazu!

"The only checking out would be you checking out of here!",scolded Zazu. He was scared just by the look of the graveyard.

Amber laughed seeing Zazu so frightened. She called him,"banana beak"

She tried to prove to Zazu that she is not afraid. But ,suddenly, heard the cackling of three creepy looking hyenas.


	8. Chapter 8:Run

"Well ,well,well ,Banzai, what have we got here?",asked the female hyena that was leading the other two hyenas.

"Hmmm.. I don't know, Shenzi, what do you think, Ed?", queried the male hyena.

The third hyena responded in a creepy laughter.

"Just what I was thinking, a trio of trespassers !", shouted Banzai in anger to Zazu.

He was protecting the two cubs.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you, just a navigational error.",explained Zazu nervously.

He, Amber and Adalric tried to leave, but ,Shenzi stopped him. She realized that Zazu is Mufasa's servant. Otherwise, "stoch",as she pronounced it. Also the reality that Amber is Mufasa's daughter ,"The Future Queen" pleased Shenzi.

"Do you know what we do to future queens that step out of their kingdom?",offered Shenzi.

Amber tried to play it cool. Zazu tried to make Adalric and Amber leave.

Amber said, "But, Zazu , you told me that they're nothing but slobbery,stupid,mangy pooches."

That drove Banzai mad and that made Shenzi wanting them to stick to "dinner." They, then

,made some jokes on what they are going to have. That led to Zazu,Amber and Adalric trying to get away with them.

Almost too late.. the hyenas saw that they had run!


	9. Chapter 9:Mufasa Saves The Day!

Amber and Adalric quickly ran as fast as they could from the hyenas. They reached a dead end!

"Here.. kitty, kitty.", one of them said.

Adalric was behind Amber. She tried to protect them. She gave the hyenas a tiny roar. The hyenas laughed and asked Amber to do it again. When Amber tried it a again, this time but this time it was loud.

The loud roar belonged to Mufasa's himself! He had come to save the day. While the hyenas were all scared and frightened. They begged for mercy!

Mufasa leaned closer saying "If you ever come near my daughter again..." before Mufasa could say anything, the hyenas acted like they didn't know Amber was his daughter.

They were all confused. but, Ed was the smart one. He already knew that Amber was Mufasa's daughter. They got away before Mufasa could do anything to them. Amber and Adalric came out. Amber tried to apologize to her father but Mufasa said "You disobeyed me. Lets go home." He walked away and Amber and Adalric followed him.

I thought you were very brave." whispered Adalric sweetly towards Amber what they didn't know is that Scar was watching...


	10. Chapter 10:Talk

On the way home, Mufasa decided to stop to talk to his daughter. First, Zazu needed to take Adalric home. In a way of staying out of it, Zazu and Adalric left quietly.

Mufasa yelled, "Amber, I'm very disappointed in you."

Amber tried to apologize.

"You disobeyed me and worse, you put Adalric in danger as well!", shouted Mufasa.

"I was trying to be brave like you.", explained Amber.

"I'm only brave when I have to be.", confessed Mufasa ,"Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. I was scared today...", Mufasa looks down at Amber, "I thought I may lose you.", he finished.

"Oh I guess kings get scared too.", said Amber realized, "You know what I think those hyenas were even scared too."

Mufasa laughed.

"Cause nobody messes with your Dad!",shouted Mufasa with a smirk.

He and his daughter playfully roughhoused. After a bit of roughhousing,Amber whispered- "Dad we are pals right? And..we'll always be together right?"

Mufasa brought up a little talk to Amber about the stars being the lighf of the great kings that look down on them and lead them. He explained to her that he himself would one day too be a light that will always shine on her.


	11. Chapter 11:Scar And The Hyenas

Meanwhile Somewhere In The Outlands~

The hyenas were upset about the scars they got on their butts from all the fussing and trying to kill each other. Scar appeared.

"Oh,sure, we lions aren' all that bad.",said the hyenas.

They were shocked that Scar appeared !

Without questioning on how he got there,they started joking. Mufasa had appeared instead of Scar.

Scar was annoyed on how the hyenas were behaving.

The hyenas tried to make him feel good but ,the hyenas were hungry and wanted something to eat. Banzai begged a few times to see if Scar brought anything for them to eat. Then he gave them a big delicious ham.

While eating, the hyenas were talking with their mouths full. There was words that arose. From one of them to another was to,"Kill Mufasa." Which made Scar smile, "Precisely." He spoke with a big evil grin.


	12. Chapter 12:Be Perpared

Scar jumped down from rock to rock, he was getting ready to sing.

Scar:

I know that your powers of retention..

are as wet as a warthog's backside ..

But thick as you are pay attention!

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from you vacant expressions

the lights are all on upstairs..

but we're talking kings and successions,

even you can't be count unaware..

But we're talking kings and successions,

Even you can't be count unaware..

So be prepared for a chance of a life time,

Be prepared for sensational news..

A shinning new aware is tiptoeing the area

Shenzi:

And where do we future!?

Scar:

Just listen to teacher!

I know it sounds sordid

but you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues,

and in justice..

deliciously squared,

be prepared!

Shenzi,Banzai and Ed were all curious to see what was Scar's plan. It was revealed that they are going to kill both Mufasa and Amber! That way Scar would be king and he will reign supreme. Shenzi,Banzai and Ed happily agreed to this plan because Scar promised them that they will never go hungry again. That was going to be Scar's plan.


	13. Chapter 13:Stampede

One Day Later~

Amber and Scar were taking a stroll somewhere in the middle of the gorge.

Scar said to Amber, "It is a surprise that her father has for her" ,and"It's to die for." He said before leaving, "Amber all alone.. with nothing to do..

Amber felt so bored.

"Little roar.", she grunted.

Scar was talking about working on her roar. She saw a chameleon, so she decided to roar at it to practice. She tried again, and ,again, until her last roar felt almost like a real roar. It made Amber smile, but, she heard a rumble nearby. It was a stampede of bewilderbeast. They were coming down her way!

"Oh no.", she thought to herself in her head.

She quickly started to run.

In order to get away from the bewilderbeast , she ran as quickly as she could.


	14. Chapter 14:Mufasa’s Death

Meanwhile.. Out at The Gorge~

Zazu and Mufasa were minding their own business. Scar appeared!

"Mufasa, come quick! Amber's in the gorge!", Scar sounded scared.

Mufasa panicked. He ran down into the gorge to save Amber. He placed Amber out of the stampede safely. Mufasa put her on a tall rock. Before Amber knew it, her Dad got knocked down by one of the bewilderbeast.

"Dad!", she shouted.

Her Dad jumped so high onto a rock, he was only able to hold on with his front paws. He climbed and climbed to reach to the top to where Scar was.

"Scar!",yelled Mufasa.

Scar looked down at him.

"Brother, help me!",yelled Mufasa.

Scar grabbed on Mufasa's two paws very hard and looked down at him with an evil smirk.

"Long live the king.", Scar growled.

Then, Scar dropped his brother, Mufasa, into the stampede.

Amber witnessed the whole thing and dropped completely in shock..


	15. Chapter 15:Dad?

After seeing her Dad fall to the ground, Amber went towards where he fell, searching for him",

"Dad!",she called out.

There was no answer from him she tried to call him again.

"Dad!",she shouted out.

Then, through the dust, she could see her father's body laying on the floor.

"Please, don't be dead.",she thought to herself.

She tried to wake him up but it turned out he didn't...Amber realized that he was actually dead. All that she could do now was cry over his dead body. Scar appeared behind her.

"Oh ,Amber, look what you have done." he said.

"It wasn't my fault.. it was a stampede and..." , Amber could not say anymore.

"Of course,of course you didn't.",said Scar sweetly.

It only made Amber feel worse.

"But the king is dead.",said Amber.

She didn't know what to think of herself. Scar suggested for her to run away. So she did. She had to escape it was the only way.

Meanwhile Back At Pride Rock~

Scar had to lie to everyone that Mufasa and Amber both died to clear up the fact that Amber had ran away so he could become the king of the Pridelands and let the hyenas join their pride.


	16. Chapter 16:Founded

Amber went very,very far from home. So far.. she became very exhausted from running and collapsed on the ground. A flock of vultures flue over her limp body. She thought when she saw the vultures that she was going to die. So she closed her eyes. Shadows of a meerkat and a warthog appeared over her saying,

"We're keeping her."

Then even more words like that until she was picked up. They raised her onto the large warthog to go to another place away from the vultures.


	17. Chapter 17:Timon And Pumba

The warthog and the meerkat came to a place where there was shade to get cool water splash into Amber's face. Amber slowly woke up. She was greeted by the meerkat and warthog,

"You okay, kid?", he asked.

"I guess so.",said Amber.

The warthog and the meerkat introduced themselves as Timon and Pumba. They were the ones that saved her life.

"Thanks for your help.",she said as she got up to leave.

"Hey where are you going?",asked Timon.

"No where.", she said sadly.

That gave her the realization that Amber was depressed. This ,also, meant that she needed some help.

"Kid what's eating ya?",asked Pumba.

"Nothing she's on the top of the food chain.",joked Timon.

He wanted to make sure that Amber would laugh at that. Pumba and Amber didn't laugh, so Timon tried to ask Amber some questions on where's she from but, Amber is still not in the mood for talking.

So, Timon and Pumba tried to teach Amber a special catchphrase called...Hunkana Matata.


	18. Chapter 18:New Life In The Jungle

"Hunkana Matata, it means no worries.", said Pumba in a friendly tone.

Then Timon came up towards Amber and started to singing it to her to make her understand . Amber started to get to know them better and their lifestyle. They would eat bugs and live an adventurous lifestyle.Amber began to live with them and it never seemed like she wanted to go back to the Pridelands. It seemed like the jungle was more of her home, the Pridelands a memory. The jungle felt more like home than her actual home.


	19. Chapter 19:He’s Gonna Eat Me

One day, Timon and Pumba were taking a stroll around in the jungle. Pumba saw a bug and wanted to catch it. When Pumba tried to catch the bug, he spotted a tall male lion. He was trying to attack Pumba. It got scared as the lion jumped out of the bushes ready to attack. "He's going to eat me!",yelled Pumba while being chased.

The male lion tried to get him. Amber arrived in time to fight off the lion until the big lion pinned her down that's when she realized it who the lion was..." Adalric?", she asked.


	20. Chapter 20:It’s Me Amber

"Is it really you?",asked Amber.

She was happy if it was him.

"Who are you?",asked Adalric.

It's me Amber",identifying herself.

It took Adalric a moment to realize it was Amber. After the two friends embraced, Timon was kinda speechless and confused as to what was going on around him.

"First, they were fighting and now their friendly!?", he thought to himself.

"Timon, this is Adalric, he is my best friend.", said Amber.

She was trying to introduce Adalric to the animals who helped her survive in the jungle. Timon was still confused to what's going on because, at first ,Adalric wanted to attack his friend. Then, when Adalric saw it was Amber and he became nice?

"Wait until everybody finds out that you've been here all this time...and your mother what would she think?.",asked Adalric.

"She doesn't have to know ! Nobody has to know!", said Amber.

"Well of course they do! Everybody thinks you are dead.", offered Adalric.

"Scar told us about the stampede.",explained Adalric.

"He did?", asked Amber.

Amber was a little too unsure on what happened in The Pridelands after she left. It felt like she had been in the jungle forever.

Amber felt that since her father got killed and she left- she felt like she wasn't meant to be queen.

She had abandoned her future kingdom, so, Adalric decided to go talk in private with Amber.


	21. Chapter 21:Arguement

Amber and Adalric were sooo happy to see each other. They explored the jungle together and immediately fell in love. Adalric wanted to go further, deeper into the jungle. Amber felt strongly she had to go back to Pride Rock. She had to take back what belongs to her.

"Adalric, we've been through this! I'm not a queen! Scar is the king.", said Amber.

"Amber, Scar has let the hyenas take over the Pridelands." said Adalric.

"What...",said Amber.

Amber was so shocked to hear that.. but, she still felt like she didn't belong in the Pridelands anymore

"I can't go back.",whispered Amber.

Adalric was still not sure why Amber would be acting like this. He knew ever since they were cubs Amber would go on and on about being queen someday.

"Why?",he asked.

"You wouldn't understand.", mumbled Amber.

Adalric didn't understand why ,and , didn't like the way Amber was acting.

Its her "responsibility" to protect her people from any evil,even her uncle Scar.

"You're not the Amber I remember.",said Adalric disgusted.

Amber definitely agreed with Adalric for once at that one.

"You're right I'm not.",said Amber as she walked away.


	22. Chapter 22:My Fault

Amber went somewhere private. Timon and Pumba looked to find her for her to think about the about returning to the Pridelands and becoming queen. This was even though Scar told her to never come back and blamed her from her father's death.

"What is he talking about, I can't go back.",grunted Amber as she paced back and forth.

That made Amber stop in her tracks.

Amber took a deep sigh as she looked up in the sky remembering that her dad told her that the great kings are up in the stars. Maybe her Dad is probably up there,too?

"You said you'd always be there for me!",yelled Amber, "But, you're not...it's because of me...it's my fault."

Amber cried in disappointment. Amber was crying for a while until she heard strange noises coming from up in the trees. Amber paused the last few tears to see what was making the noises in those trees.


	23. Chapter 23:Rafiki The Monkey

Up in the trees,in the spirit mists, among the droopy vines, lived a blue baboon, Rafiki. He lived a life basically minding his own business. Rafiki lived as a guide to other animals first,and as a baboon second. The baboon sound he was making was annoying everyone around him.

"Come on,would you cut it out?",asked Amber.

"I cant cut it out! I was having a lot fun!",said Rafiki , with a smile on his face.

"Yeah well except me..." said Amber.

She tried to go away from him then Rafiki started following her,

Would you stop following me ? Who are you anyway!?", yelled Amber.

"The REAL question is,who are you?", asked Rafiki.

"I don't actually know...",said Amber disappointedly.

"I know who you are..you're Mufasa's little girl!" ,said Rafiki excitedly.

Amber was shock as she turned to face the monkey, but,he ran off into the woods.

"Hey wait!",shouted Amber as she ran after him.


	24. Chapter 24: Mufasa’s Ghost

Amber tried her best to catch up to Rafiki. She ran as fast as she could through all the bushes and broken trees.

Rafiki shouted, "Stop!"

Amber froze and completely stopped. Rafiki stood by the edge of a pond.He waved "Come on" to her.

His arm presented her a pond of calm, mirror- like water. He wanted her to see for herself. She looked into the water. Her father's image stared back at her. He is in the pond ?!? She shook herself, trying to clear her head. Amber looked back into the pond, all she could see was herself.!

That's not my father, that is just my reflection...",said Amber in disappointment.

Rafiki told her to look closely as he touched his finger on the water. That caused a gentle ripple. Amber thought about what Rafiki said. She tried to look more at her reflection in the water.

The reflection of herself moved away revealing a reflection of her father! Amber's eyes widened up as she saw that like she WAS her father.

"You see, he lives in you.",shared Rafiki.

That was when Amber heard a voice in the air, "Amber..."

That voice sounded familiar to her,

"Father?",asked Amber.

She looked up to the sky seeing a shadowy image that looked like...her father!


End file.
